Rakan/historia
| Miejsce urodzenia = | Przynależność = (Vastaj) | Rezydencja = | Krewni = |Partnerka}} | Grupy = * * * * | Powiązani = , , | Linki = *Uniwersum *Xayah i Rakan: Dzika Magia *Dziennik polowy poświęcony Vastajom *Nic nie rymuje się z tubołukiem *Ucieczka z więzienia Puboe }} }} Równie energiczny, co czarujący, Rakan to słynny vastajański mąciciel i najwspanialszy tancerz bitewny w historii plemienia Lhotlan. Ludzie z wyżyn od dawna kojarzą jego imię z dzikimi zabawami, nieokiełznanymi imprezami i anarchistyczną muzyką. Niewielu mogłoby podejrzewać, że ten pełen energii podróżujący artysta jest partnerem buntowniczki i sprzyja jej sprawie. Uwodziciel W głębi starożytnego, mistycznego lasu w Ionii żyją ostatni Vastajowie z Lhotlan. To miejsce, w którym magia wypełnia powietrze, a upływ czasu nie ma większego znaczenia. Dla tych chimerycznych stworzeń krainy śmiertelników stały się okrutnymi pustyniami, praktycznie pozbawionymi magii. Niewielu z własnej woli opuszczało swoje ziemie, ale Rakan od dawna wędrował bardziej ryzykowną ścieżką. Podróżuje wzdłuż krańców strumieni magii na całym świecie jako badacz, emisariusz oraz łowca pieśni swojego plemienia. Jest rozrywkowym łotrem, chętnie goszczonym w każdej tawernie oraz na wiejskich festynach. Rakan był zadowolony ze swojego prostego życia w drodze... dopóki przez przypadek nie spotkał Xayah na dożynkach we Vlonqo. Gdy ujrzał ją w tłumie, wykonał jedną z najstarszych piosenek, urzekając całe miasto swoim wspaniałym upierzeniem. Mimo że tak wielu ludzi i vastajańskich kobiet ulegało mu w przeszłości, ta fioletowa kruczyca zdawała się całkowicie niepodatna na jego uroki, chociaż wykazywała jakieś zainteresowanie. Jak mogła go widzieć, ale nie chcieć za nim podążać? Było to pytanie, na które nie istniała prosta odpowiedź. Zaintrygowany tancerz bitewny postanowił towarzyszyć Xayah w jej podróżach. Zafascynowało go to, jak podchodziła do świata. Zawsze zdawała się przygotowana, powściągliwa i skupiona, podczas gdy on był niedoinformowany, przyjazny i frywolny — jednakże w każdej niebezpiecznej sytuacji walczyli w niebywałej harmonii. Wkrótce stali się nierozłączni. Po kilku miesiącach konkurów, Rakan zaczął patrzeć na świat oczami Xayah. Zainspirowany przez cel swojej towarzyszki, dołączył do jej krucjaty, by przywrócić potęgę Vastajów i odzyskać to, co ich lud utracił. Dzięki Xayah Rakan odnalazł cel w życiu i się zakochał. Nic nie rymuje się z tubołukiem — Do klasztornej fortecy biegną dwie drogi z wiosek leżących poniżej — zaczyna . Spoglądam tam, gdzie ona, i widzę dwa rzędy złocistych schodów, biegnących od świątyni na górze do znajdujących się poniżej farm. W każdym z drewnianych domów mieszka pewnie cała rodzina. Tam śmiertelnicy rodzą się, umierają i — co najważniejsze — tworzą nowe pieśni. Prawdopodobnie za pomocą harf i bębnów. Może też fletów? Powinienem zrobić flet z trzciny. Na początek muszę poprawić swój płaszcz. Czy wyczyściłem pióra? To miasto musi mieć tawernę. Butelka wina byłaby teraz idealna. — Rakanie... — mówi Xayah. Szlag. Omawiała plan. Ponownie skupiam się na jej twarzy i uroczym uśmiechu. Ostatnie promienie słońca odbijają się w jej oczach. Uwielbiam jej rzęsy. Chcę... — Powtórz mi to, co powiedziałam. Coś z klasztorem. Chodziło o... Eee... — Spotykam się z tobą w... — mówię, ale już się pogubiłem. Ciągnę za jedno z piór na głowie, mając nadzieję, że uda mi się wyciągnąć z niego jakiś pomysł. Drobny błysk światła odbija się w jej apetycznej dolnej wardze. Czy jej usta są dziś purpurowe? Wczoraj były fioletowe. — Zabiją mnie, jeśli mnie złapią — mówi. Na tę myśl zapiera mi dech. Czuję, jak moją twarz wykrzywia wściekłość. — Kto?! — pytam. — Strażnicy — odpowiada. — To zawsze strażnicy. — Więc odwrócę ich uwagę! Kiedy? Wskazuje palcem niebo. — Wypatruj zielonego błysku przed zachodem słońca. Wtedy odciągnij strażników od zachodnich murów, podczas gdy ja przebiegnę po blankach do cel. — Zacznę występ, gdy tylko słońce zajdzie — mówię. — Gdzie się spotkamy? — Przy bramie. Wyrzucę w górę złote ostrze. Ale musisz tam być w ciągu dziesięciu oddechów — mówi Xayah, wyrywając pióro z mojego płaszcza. — Będę przy bramie w momencie, w którym wyrzucisz ostrze — odpowiadam. Nic w moim życiu nie było bardziej pewne. — Wiem. Kiwa głową i zaczyna mówić mi o najbezpieczniejszej drodze. Ona zajmuje się planowaniem, więc wiem, że nic jej się nie stanie. Rany, niebo wygląda teraz cudownie. Ta chmura ma kształt bakłażana. Kiedyś widziałem psa... ---- Nie lubię tych schodów. Nie lubię ich. Złote liście zaścielające kamienie mają kolor bardzo podobny do moich piór. To denerwujące. Rozważam zmianę ich koloru, ale do tego potrzebna jest magia. Szlag, nie mogę być zmęczony, gdy będzie mnie potrzebowała. Xayah pewnie wysłała mnie tą drogą, wiedząc, że moje upierzenie wtopi się w tło. Czerwony płaszcz wyglądałby zdecydowanie lepiej na tle tych schodów. A może indygo? Co kryje się za tym rogiem? Więcej schodów. Tylko ludzie mogli wyciąć kamienie w płaskie kształty i uczynić górę nudną! Powinienem się wspiąć. Xayah mówiła, żeby iść schodami… Jestem w zasadzie pewny. Podnoszę kamyczki i zaczynam nimi żonglować. Wyczuwam magię wijącą się na północ stąd, wypełniającą korzenie lasu Lhradi. Pieśń lasu dociera do mojej głowy i zaczynam ją śpiewać. — Co to było? — dobiega głos z góry. Droga wejścia! Pojawia się ludzki strażnik. Jego ubranie jest równie ciemne, co cień. — Kim jesteś? — pyta. — Nazywam się Rakan! — odpowiadam. Jak ktoś może tego nie wiedzieć? — Kto? Nie lubię go. Nie lubię go bardziej niż tych schodów. — Jestem Rakan! Tancerz bitewny z plemienia Lhotlan. Jestem pieśnią poranka. Jestem tańcem północnego księżyca. Jestem urokiem, który... — To ten vastajański artysta — wcina się drugi strażnik. Też nosi nudne ubranie — to ubiór, którego nigdy wcześniej tu nie widziałem. Pierwszy strażnik nosi złoty amulet na piersi. Zabieram mu go. — Hej! — Co to jest? — pytam. Nie zasługuje na coś takiego. Cokolwiek to jest. Próbuje mi go wyrwać, ale przerzucam go w dłoni, jednocześnie nadal żonglując kamykami w drugiej. — Oddaj mi to! Rzucam mu po kolei kamykami w twarz. — Nie — odpowiadam. A potem, najbardziej niewinnie jak tylko mogę, pytam: — Czy jest ważny? Sięga po parę hakomieczy. Odbieram mu jeden, zanim zdąży je unieść. — Otwórz bramę, a oddam ci tę... eee... błyskotkę — mówię, obracając amulet w dłoni, a następnie przetaczam go ku ramieniu. Zamiast to zrobić, ten gburowaty głupiec atakuje mnie! Przeskakuję nad jego uderzeniem i ląduję za nim. Obraca się i atakuje ponownie. Nurkuję pod jego ostrzem i trącam go zadkiem, aby stracił równowagę. Spada po schodach, krzycząc głośno. Drugi ze strażników przygląda się koledze, a potem patrzy na mnie. Potrząsam głową. — Jak ktoś może nie wiedzieć, kim jestem? Strażnik próbuje dźgnąć mnie włócznią. Wykonuję piruet i pozwalam, aby mój płaszcz owinął go na chwilę. Oślepiony, potyka się o własne nogi. Upada na tarczę i zjeżdża z klekoczącym hukiem po schodach. Przynajmniej dopóki nie wpada na swojego kolegę na pierwszym półpiętrze. Uderzenie posyła ich obu dalej. Wybucham śmiechem. Teraz rozumiem te schody. — Jesteście koszmarnymi tancerzami — mówię, sprawdzając, czy mój płaszcz się nie ubrudził. Dwóch mężczyzn staje na nogi, wpatrując się we mnie. — Wszystko gra? — pytam, będąc wdzięcznym za rozbawienie. Wrzeszczą głośno, pędząc po schodach. Niewdzięczne bydlaki. — Wiecie, jaka jest różnica między przyjęciem i walką? — pytam, odskakując od nich. Raz za razem próbują trafić mnie bronią. — Jedno z nich jest przyjemnym dniem — mówię, ponownie zrzucając ich ze schodów. — A drugie jest... krótsze. Ogłuszający gong rozbrzmiewa za moimi plecami. Uśmiecham się. Zaczyna się zabawa. ---- — Musicie się bardziej postarać! — krzyczę, prowokując goniących mnie żołnierzy. Jednakże muszę się stąd zabierać. Teraz jest już dwudziestu strażników. Okej, może trzydziestu? Zdecydowanie za dużo. Biegnięcie przez te sypialnie było kiepskim pomysłem. Chociaż dzięki temu mogłem się odświeżyć. Niektórzy ze strażników mają dziwne kusze. Strzelają ogniem z tuby. Miały jakąś nazwę. Będę je nazywał tubołukami. Wystrzelone przez nie pociski wybuchają wokół mnie, pozostawiając w ścianach duże dziury, gdy opuszczam pomieszczenie. Wpadam na dziedziniec, wykonując pełny piruet, aby dodać sobie trochę stylu. Brama jest otwarta. Mógłbym do niej pobiec, ale Xayah mnie potrzebuje. Ukryty w alkowie strażnik próbuje uderzyć mnie tubołukiem. A może łukotuba będzie lepsza? Pociąga za spust. Skaczę w jego kierunku, przeskakując nad pociskiem. — Co się rymuje z tubołukiem? — pytam na głos. Wyrzucam go w powietrze kopnięciem. Gdy zaczyna spadać, obracam się i policzkuję go. Dźwięk jest głośniejszy niż wystrzał z jego broni. — Och, prask! — mówię, naśladując intensywność uderzenia. Mężczyzna przetacza się po ziemi i staje na nogi, dobywając krótkiego miecza. — Jak to mogło jeszcze do ciebie nie dotrzeć?! Zastanawiam się, czy uda mi się znaleźć kuchnię. Tam na pewno byłaby czekolada. Powoli zaczyna się ściemniać. Ponownie wyskakuję w powietrze, aby sprawdzić położenie słońca. Znika za wzgórzami, a nad nim rozbłyska zielone światło. — Pora na zabawę! — krzyczę. Teraz ściga mnie cały zamek. — Poddaj się! — krzyczy strażnik w metalowym kapeluszu. — Nie! Odwracam waszą uwagę! — odpowiadam. Patrzy na mnie, nic nie pojmując. Jego uderzę następnego. Grad strzał leci spod przeciwnej ściany. Manewruję między nimi, rozkoszując się świstem, jaki wydają, gdy przelatują obok mnie. Czy wyglądałbym dobrze w metalowym kapeluszu? ---- Złote ostrze zawisa w powietrzu na sekundę, a potem zaczyna spadać. Xayah jest gotowa. Biorę pierwszy oddech. Ona mówiła o dziesięciu, ale cztery to już zdecydowanie za dużo. Muszę wiedzieć, czy nic jej nie jest. — Chcesz zobaczyć moje czadowe ruchy? — pytam najbliższego człowieka. Nie pała dużym entuzjazmem. Przetaczam się przez grupę i pojawiam się za jego plecami. Obraca się w porę, aby spotkać się z moim płaszczem. Moje pióra wyrzucają go w powietrze i wprawiają w wirowanie. Dwanaście obrotów to mój rekord, ale to było na wzgórzu. Drugi oddech. Człowiek uderza o ziemię po dziewięciu obrotach. Szlag. Nie mam czasu na kolejną próbę. Trzeci oddech. Muszę wrócić do Xayah, ponieważ mnie potrzebuje. Wskakuję na mur, a z niego skaczę w kierunku bramy. Czwarty oddech biorę w powietrzu. Xayah biegnie w kierunku bramy z jakimiś Juloahami — oni są włochaci, podczas gdy nasze pióra są kolorowe. Muszą pochodzić z plemienia Sodjoko. Wyglądają trochę zbyt formalnie, ale podobają mi się grube włosy, które mają na tylnej części przedramion. Powinienem zrobić to z moimi piórami. Sarong najstarszego z nich wydaje się kiepskim pomysłem. — Nie uda nam się — narzeka. — Mają karabiny! — Masz na myśli tubołuki? — pytam. Akunir patrzy się na mnie tępo. — Nie mają już amunicji — wyjaśniam. — Długie łuki Xini też. — Co?! Jak? — Jestem Rakan — wyjaśniam. Spodziewałem się tego po ludziach, ale po moim własnym gatunku? — Biegnijcie w kierunku drzew — mówi Xayah. Tuzin ludzi pokrytych mąką i czekoladą wypada ze stróżówki. Gdyby zmieszać ich z jajkami, stworzyliby coś, co nazywa się „ciasto”. Osobiście uważam, że placki są lepsze... — Biegiem! — krzyczy Xayah. Gdy stary Juloah nie jest w stanie się ruszyć, pociągam go za sobą. ---- Coll klęka obok ciała swojego strażnika. Razem z Xayah modlą się, aby jego duch odnalazł nasze ziemie. Ma złamany róg, a krew gromadzi się w leżących dookoła liściach. Coll wyjmuje ostatnią strzałę z jego ciała. Doniósł ją aż tu, mimo że w międzyczasie ludzie go zranili. Ten Juloah nie powinien był zginąć. Ktoś go kochał. Będą śpiewać jego pieśni. Ale odpowie tylko cisza. Moje oczy wypełniają się łzami. Delikatnie śpiewam o stracie jego i jego rodziny. Xayah stoi z zaciśniętymi pięściami. Nie będzie go teraz opłakiwać. Zamiast tego, ból przyjdzie do niej w nocy, gdy będzie myślała, że śpię. Zawsze tak robi. Pocałunkami przegonię jej smutek. Konsul nazywa się Akunir. Możliwe, że w młodości był tancerzem bitewnym. Zaczyna się kłócić z Xayah o politykę. Coll całuje czoło swojego strażnika. Jej szczęka jest zaciśnięta. Tłumi w sobie gniew większy niż Xayah. Wpatruje się w swojego męża Akunira. Zbyt długo czekała, aż będzie słuchał. — Wrócę na północ, Akunirze — mówi Coll i podnosi się z miejsca. — Powiem im, co się nam przytrafiło. — Jej ramiona są napięte jak gałęzie i trzyma je sztywno wzdłuż ciała. — Coll, nie — protestuje Akunir. — Zaniosę wieść o śmierci Jurelva jego rodzinie i będę go opłakiwać razem z nimi — odpowiada dziewczyna. Tak musiał nazywać się strażnik. Być może był uprzejmy. Podobają mi się zmarszczki na bokach jego twarzy, powstałe w wyniku uśmiechu. — Potem zbiorę armię i przygotuję plemię do walki. — Nie możesz tego zrobić! — krzyczy konsul. — Wyrzekam się swojego prawa do ciebie. I wyrzekam się twojego prawa do mnie — odpowiada chłodno. Akunir wygląda, jakby został dźgnięty nożem. Nie widział tego, gdy zbiegał ze wzgórza? Albo w lesie? Albo przy martwym strażniku? To postanowiono dawno temu. Księżyce temu. — Coll... proszę. — Nie — odpowiada prosto. Podchodzi, aby ją chwycić. Blokuję mu drogę. — Porozmawiam z moją partnerką — mówi. Wyczuwam jego oddech na policzku. Niedawno zjadł owoc guloo. Mój nos prawie dotyka jego czoła. Spogląda na mnie gniewnie. Potrząsam głową i wzruszam ramionami. Nie potrzebuję słów. W tym wypadku cisza jest lepsza. Jego dwaj pozostali strażnicy napinają mięśnie. Nie chcą ze mną tańczyć. Jestem Rakan. Znają moje imię. Nerwowo spoglądają na Xayah trzymającą swoje ostrza. Jej imię też znają. — Dziękuję ci, Xayah — mówi Coll, a następnie odchodzi. Akunir i jego strażnicy przyglądają się temu. Bez słowa odchodzą na południe, pozostawiając nas samych. Podchodzę do Xayah. Wyczuwam jej smutek związany z Jurelvem, Coll i Akunirem. Wieczorem napiję się wina. A potem zaśpiewam nieprzyzwoite piosenki. — Obiecaj mi, że między nami nigdy do czegoś takiego nie dojdzie, mieli — mówi Xayah. — Nie jesteśmy jak oni, miella. Nigdy tacy nie będziemy — odpowiadam. Wyczuwam, że się martwi. Jest ode mnie mądrzejsza w wielu sprawach, ale czasami jest strasznie głupia, jeżeli chodzi o miłość. — Dokąd teraz, Xayah? — Zostańmy tu chwilę dłużej. Obejmuję ją ramionami i owijam płaszczem. Później ją połaskoczę. Będziemy się śmiać i pić. Ona będzie planować, a ja będę śpiewał. Czuję jej policzek na piersi. Cieszę się, że Xayah mnie teraz potrzebuje. — Powtórz mi to — mówi. — Nie jesteśmy jak oni — mówię ponownie. — Nie jesteśmy jak oni. de:Rakan/Hintergrund en:Rakan/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów